Amor de altura
by CarolineZK
Summary: Gohan y Videl acaban encerrados en el baño de un avión de vuelta a la ciudad de un viaje de estudios. Entre esas cuatro paredes, los sentimientos aflorarán y desembocarán en un momento de alto voltaje. [Lemon] [Autora pervertida] [Este Fic es para el concurso de San Valentín de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español]


¡¿Cómo habían acabado en esa situación?! Esa era la pregunta que se hacía la joven pareja conformada por Son Gohan y Videl. No estaban en un lugar agradable y espacioso, no, ¡estaban encerrados en el baño de un avión de regreso a la ciudad! Ve al viaje de estudios decían, lo pasarás bien…

—Parece que el viaje no había sido lo suficientemente emocionante para nosotros… Yo solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, Videl. Estabas mareada, así que me preocupé —suspiró apenado el joven de cabello azabache.

—Tranquilo, seguro que alguien se da cuenta. Lo más sorprendente es que cuando estaba a punto de salir, apareciste tú, el avión pasó por una turbulencia y ambos nos quedamos aquí atrapados…

—De verdad que lo siento… —El tono de voz tan arrepentido del joven y la posición en la que abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos y miraba al suelo, provocaban que el corazón de la pelinegra se contrajera adolorido. Ese chico tan maravilloso estaba decaído, solo quería verlo sonreír.

—Eh, deja de preocuparte —le dijo, sentándose a su lado—. Al menos estoy contigo, no tengo miedo si estoy a tu lado. Sé que me protegerás—. Posó su mano sobre la del híbrido y consiguió ganarse una sonrisa cálida, acompañada de un tímido rubor.

—Gracias… Siempre sabes qué decir para reconfortarme. Podemos recordar los momentos que hemos pasado estos últimos días.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Videl se atrevió a enlazar los dedos con los del muchacho que le robaba los suspiros.

**FLASHBACK**

**Ya había pasado algo más de un año desde que Buu fue derrotado y su graduación se aproximaba, por lo que decidieron organizar un viaje de estudios a una isla un tanto lejana en la que disfrutarían de agradables experiencias tales como: aguas termales, paseos a caballo, visitas a museos y a monumentos nacionales, y parques de atracciones.**

**El viaje en avión fue bastante entretenido, ya que por petición de Gohan (animado por todos sus compañeros) a Bulma, disfrutaban de un avión exclusivo. Erasa disfrutaba «amenizando» el trayecto con el repertorio de karaoke que había preparado. Nadie se libraba de aquella joven hiperactiva y radiante, iba de un sitio para otro hasta que todos y cada uno de los presentes había cantado algo, incluso los profesores tuvieron que ceder ante su ferviente entusiasmo.**

**Gohan y Videl, quienes eran compañeros de asiento, se miraron con complicidad y una expresión complicada cuando su mejor amiga y fan número uno, se acercó a ellos con su sonrisa característica y su carisma solar.**

**—Bueno, chicos, demostradnos qué tal cantan la hija del campeón del mundo y el estudiante prodigio.**

**—No creo que eso sea necesario, Erasa… —dijo el pelinegro con timidez.**

**—Creo que paso.**

**—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No pienso callarme hasta que cantéis algo!**

**—¡¿Qué?! —contestaron todos los pasajeros al unísono. Sabían que la rubia cumplía todo lo que se proponía y aún quedaba más de una hora de viaje. Escucharla una hora sin parar sería una tortura inhumana que rivalizaría con las llevadas por la Inquisición.**

**—Gohan, parece que no tenemos alternativa.**

**—Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo por el bien común.**

**Erasa sonrió triunfalmente, siempre tenía éxito en lo que se proponía y un dúo de la pareja estrella del curso no iba a ser rival para ella. ****Les tocó cantar **_**«Crazy in Love».**_

_**Remember those walls I built?**_

_**Well, baby, they're tumblin' down**_

_**And they didn't even put up a fight**_

_**They didn't even make a sound**_

_**I found a way to let you in**_

_**But I never really had a doubt**_

_**Standin' in the light of your halo**_

_**I got my angel now (Videl)**_

_**It's like I've been awakened**_

_**Every rule I had you breakin'**_

_**It's the risk that I'm takin'**_

_**I ain't never gonna shut you out (Videl)**_

_**Everywhere I'm lookin' now**_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

_**Baby, I can see your halo**_

_**You know you're my savin' grace**_

_**You're everything I need and more**_

_**It's written all over your face**_

_**Baby, I can feel your halo**_

_**Pray it won't fade away (Gohan & Videl)**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can see your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can see your halo, halo**_

_**Halo (Gohan & Videl)**_

_**Hit me like a ray of sun**_

_**Burnin' through my darkest night**_

_**You're the only one that I want**_

_**Think I'm addicted to your light**_

_**I swore I'd never fall again**_

_**But this don't even feel like fallin'**_

_**Gravity can't begin**_

_**To pull me back to the ground again (Gohan)**_

_**It's like I've been awakened**_

_**Every rule I had you breakin'**_

_**The risk that I'm takin'**_

_**I'm never gonna shut you out (Gohan)**_

**La complicidad que demostraban en esas oraciones demostraba que se amaban de verdad. La voz de Videl era suave, angelical y aterciopelada, mientras que Gohan poseía un tono oscuro y rasgado que contrastaba con su voz habitual. No dejaban de mirarse mientras cantaban, el rubor cubría las mejillas de ambos y sus ojos desprendían un brillo especial e íntimo. En aquellos momentos, estaban en su pequeño universo privado.**

**Sin duda alguna, después de haber escuchado esa muestra, todos quedaron satisfechos y Erasa se pudo sentar con tranquilidad, dejando al resto poder respirar.**

**—¿Estás contenta ya? —preguntó aburrido Sharpner.**

**—Sí, viajar con la parejita y no hacerles nada es imperdonable. ¡No me digas que no se ven adorables juntos!**

**—Lo que tú digas… —contestó con indiferencia, mirando por la ventana.**

**—Sharpner, te veo algo decaído. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Gohan, inclinando su cabeza con curiosidad. Era raro ver a su amigo rubio en ese estado, no estaban en exámenes, sino en un viaje.**

**—Tenía la esperanza de que las aguas termales fueran mixtas… Quería ver a… —iba a seguir hablando, cuando sintió la mirada amenazante, despiadada y fría que le dedicó el moreno, por lo que decidió cambiar su objetivo— a Erasa, ¡quería ver a Erasa! ¡No es que me guste Videl o algo! —se excusó con una mezcla de emociones entre asombro, pánico y vergüenza.**

_**«Soy inocente, no idiota. Sé que las flores de ese día eran para ella.»**_

**—Eso espero porque no me gustaría nada tener que demostrarte lo que pasa si la molestas. Lo digo por tu propia salud, puedes llevarte un buen golpe por su parte y puede que algo más que una de mis miradas… —amenazó, cambiando su mirada inocente y tímida habitual por la que hacía cuando estaba en su estado místico. Sharpner tragó saliva y se resignó a disfrutar de las propiedades medicinales de las aguas termales en compañía del hijo de Goku.**

**—Vaya, parece que tu novio está celoso. ¿Quién lo diría? El tierno Gohan se vuelve una bestia si alguien te molesta.**

**—Creo que lo dice por el hecho de que estamos desnudas, no es ese tipo de hombre. Además, dijo que sería yo quién lo golpearía, por lo que confía en mí.**

_**«Parece que Vegeta no es el único posesivo… Supongo que su parte saiyan domina en estas situaciones.»**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

—¿Recuerdas cuando te pusiste celoso en la discoteca? —preguntó, picando de forma coqueta la pelinegra.

—Corrijo, no estaba celoso. Solo te los quité de encima porque ibas a pelearte a puño limpio delante de todo el mundo… —habló algo avergonzado, jugando con sus dedos y evitando la mirada zafiro que tanto le gustaba.

—¿Ah, sí? Tus palabras y tus acciones me parecieron todo lo contrario.

**FLASHBACK**

**Todo el grupo de estudiantes estaba disfrutando de la música y el alcohol en una de las discotecas más famosas de la ciudad. La atmósfera se sentía electrizante, las luces de neón y el humo que acompañaba a la actuación del DJ, no eran algo que se veía todos los días.**

**Gohan estaba apoyado en la barra, custodiando las bebidas que había encargado para Videl y para él. Sabía que debía tener cuidado con el alcohol, puesto que, bajo su influencia, su parte saiyan se mostraría y sería un auténtico problema. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y miró su reloj de pulsera, hacía algo más de diez minutos que su novia se fue y no había regresado, por lo que comenzaba a preocuparse.**

**Se concentró para sentir el ki de Videl, no estaba muy lejos de él, por lo que se puso a buscarla con ambas copas en sus manos. Gracias a su elevada estatura y su buena visión, pudo ver que la chica estaba siendo acosada por dos hombres muy insistentes y parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia y comenzar a golpear a cualquiera que se acercara a ella, además, esos tipos no le inspiraban ninguna confianza. Lo más astuto sería intervenir para evitar una posible pelea y dejar claro que su novia no iba a pasar tiempo con ellos.**

**—Oh, vamos, preciosa. Será solo un baile. ¿Por qué no te sueltas la melena y te dejas llevar? —susurró uno de ellos con una voz lasciva que provocó que la mujer apretara sus puños intentando controlar la furia que comenzaba a dominarla. No merecía ser tratada de esa forma, pero si los golpeaba, la situación empeoraría más todavía.**

**—Eso es, guapa. Podemos hacer que cumplas tus sueños realidad solo por esta noche…**

**Videl se tensó en el momento en que sintió como un brazo masculino abrazaba su cadera. Entró en alerta, creyendo que sería otro más detestable, pero al sentir aquella presencia tan reconfortante y ese perfume único, solo pudo respirar aliviada. Gohan había acudido a su rescate para hacerlo poco violento.**

**—Disculpen, pero ella está conmigo. No me extraña que se sientan atraídos por una chica tan bella, aunque debo pedirles que retrocedan —habló calmadamente, sin deshacer su abrazo protector. Aprovechó para darle su bebida y un tierno beso en la mejilla.**

**—¿Estás bromeando? Es imposible que alguien como ella esté con alguien como tú.**

**—Disculpa, define alguien como yo. Creo que os estáis haciendo la idea equivocada… —dijo, dedicándoles una mirada segura y penetrante que rozaba lo amenazante.**

**—En fin… Tú no eres la definición de un chico guapo, eres un nerd.**

**—No creo que estéis en una posición para hablar de atractivo, ¿os habéis mirado al espejo? —Eso era malo, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto y estaba a punto de hacer una locura.**

**Gohan vestía unos pantalones vaqueros negros con una camisa blanco azulado y unos zapatos negros, por lo que solo tuvo que poner un semblante decidido y levantar un poco aquella prenda, revelando sus abdominales perfectamente esculpidos.**

**—Por si eso no es suficiente, tendré que demostrarlo, ¿verdad? —suspiró, alzando el mentón de Videl y depositando un beso suave, pero lento **—. **Ella es mía, largo. No quiero veros cerca de ella o de alguna compañera y, si eso sucede, tendré que entrar en materia de puños y dejar a un lado la diplomacia. Generalmente soy tímido y calmado, pero no me gusta que hagan sentir incómodas a personas importantes para mí. Parece que tendréis que dormir solos esta noche, si nos disculpan, vamos a regresar con nuestro grupo. Buenas noches.**

**Gohan se despidió de ellos con la educación que lo caracterizaba, guiando a Videl entre la multitud con gran maestría, gracias a la presencia de uno de sus brazos en su cadera. Cualquiera que los viera, podría pensar que estaban bailando, dado que esos movimientos ágiles eran efectuados al ritmo de la música y el compás de los bajos.**

**—¿Te encuentras bien, Videl? No entiendo cómo una persona puede comportarse de esa manera, creyendo que va a tener éxito o, incluso peor, creyendo que el mundo gira a su alrededor. **—**Sus palabras eran serenas y cálidas, su mirada ónix se conectó con la oceánica y colocó uno de los mechones tras el oído de la chica, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.**

**—Gohan, ¿ocurre algo? Estás más lanzado que de costumbre y, gracias por salvarme.**

**—No hay nada que agradecer, lo volvería a hacer tantas veces como fueran necesarias. Creo que me encuentro así debido al alcohol, tanto mi padre, como Vegeta me lo advirtieron, pero no creí que iba a tener tanto efecto y tan rápido. Creo que voy a pasarme a las bebidas sin alcohol, no quiero que te sientas avergonzada de mí… **—**Le dedicó una mirada dulce y profunda, acompañada de una sonrisa radiante, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba una mejilla con nerviosismo. El Gohan de siempre seguía ahí.**

**Su acompañante solo pudo soltar una discreta carcajada, jamás pensó que vería a su tímido novio defendiéndola con uñas y dientes, besándola delante de la multitud o presumiendo de su atractivo. Los saiyans eran una mina de diamante sin explotar y ella quería llegar a las mejores gemas, sin importar lo que ocurriera.**

**—No te preocupes, sigues siendo tú. No hay forma en la que me avergüence de ti, eres mi persona especial, después de todo.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

—Fue algo muy sexy y seductor por tu parte, susurrar que era tuya y provocar, levantando tu camiseta… —provocó con una sonrisa ladeada, perdiendo sus dedos en el espeso y rebelde cabello azabache en punta de su amante.

—Ya te dije que no sé el motivo de eso, ni siquiera lo recuerdo con claridad. Sharpner me retó a un concurso de chupitos de tequila. Le gané debido a mi resistencia, pero parece que mi condición se vio bastante afectada por esa bebida. Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

—Nunca he dicho que eso me resultara desagradable. Estaba feliz de descubrir una nueva faceta tuya que jamás me habías mostrado… Sabes que te amo y eso no cambiará, eres el único dueño de mi corazón, Gohan —susurró, mirándolo con unos ojos indescriptibles que mezclaban todo tipo de emociones, desde la ternura hasta la pasión.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Yo… yo también te amo y no sé lo que haría si algún día desaparecieras de mi vida. Probablemente, iría a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo porque sé que eres mi destino. No importa nuestro pasado o nuestro futuro, lo que importa es que en el presente estamos juntos. Gracias al pasado somos quienes somos ahora y, gracias a las acciones que llevemos a cabo en el presente, construiremos nuestro futuro juntos —hablaba con una dulzura y calidez pocas veces vistas, al mismo tiempo que enlazaba sus dedos y besaba el dorso de su mano con delicadeza, haciendo que ella se estremeciera deliciosamente con el exquisito contacto de sus labios contra su piel fina y suave.

Ella no pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo, llevaban cerca de quince minutos encerrados ahí y nadie había preguntado por ellos. Así que, ¿por qué no aportar algo de diversión a la situación? Se aproximó con sus labios suaves y temblorosos al rostro del joven que fue enrojeciendo con cada centímetro de menos.

—¿Dónde está ese chico juguetón? —bromeó, besándolo con suavidad, acariciando su rostro masculino.

—¿Quieres verlo tomar el control de la situación? —susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios finos y rosados.

—Me encantaría ver de lo que eres capaz cuando tu parte saiyan toma el control… —Siguió el juego, acariciando la comisura de sus labios con la punta de sus dedos.

Gohan la miró de una forma nueva, su mirada reflejaba emociones que, generalmente, no solía demostrar debido a su compostura, tales como la pasión o el deseo. La situación era simplemente maravillosa e íntima, a la misma vez que excitante, el simple hecho de pensar en que podían ser descubiertos, lo llevaba a hacer algo.

El pelinegro sonrió con travesura, rompiendo la distancia que los separaba, lamiendo los labios de su pareja con tortuosidad, antes de besarla de forma lenta y apasionada, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aventuraban a recorrer su cuerpo femenino y bien proporcionado.

Videl suspiraba durante el beso, marcando la ruta que debían seguir sus caricias, creía que era imposible detenerse. Una vez que tuvo un poco del tacto delicado y hechizante de su piel, le fue imposible separarse y pensar con racionalidad. ¿Acaso eso era algo normal entre enamorados? Había leído sobre eso en muchos libros, pero nunca llegó a imaginarse que él podría encontrarse en la misma situación.

Se separaron jadeantes y con una pequeña mordida al labio inferior femenino, estirándolo y provocando que la pasión de la joven alcanzara límites insospechables. Ya no pensaban, solo reaccionaban a sus deseos más oscuros.

—Gohan —gimió, tirando un poco de su cabello, provocando que él gruñera de forma animal y curvara su cuello, marcando sus músculos—. ¿Está mal decir que deseo? No sé lo que pasa conmigo, pero no creo que pueda pensar en otra cosa si esta situación se prolonga por mucho tiempo…

_«Mierda, ¡¿qué se supone que debo de hacer en esta situación?! Si me dejo llevar por mis instintos y mis deseos, puede que ella se asuste, pero si me contengo todo lo posible, ella se sentirá decepcionada. No importa lo que escoja, el riesgo sigue ahí… Siempre he leído que el ritmo del amor lo marca el corazón, así que, ¿debería hacerle caso a mi corazón frenético y dejarme llevar junto al amor de mi vida?_

Videl volvió a besarlo, cruzando sus brazos en su cuello y obligando a que profundizara aquel beso tan descarado como candente. Aquello pareció encender un interruptor en la cabeza del joven, puesto que dejó de pensar en todo y suspiró aliviado, la deseaba ahí y en esos momentos.

Sus manos masculinas y cálidas se introdujeron por la camisa de la joven, deleitándose con el contacto de piel con piel en el que se fundían sus diferentes temperaturas… El fuego de su piel derretía al hielo de la joven. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba describiendo pequeños círculos a lo largo de su espalda que hacían que su piel se erizara.

Seguían besándose y la joven no podía para quieta tampoco, con sus pequeñas, pero hábiles manos, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de algodón blanco que llevaba su novio, abriéndola para maravillarse de aquel físico esculpido a base de lágrimas, sudor y sangre. Abrieron sus ojos poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que separaban sus labios y se miraban con ternura y las llamas de la pasión en sus orbes, juntando sus frentes en un gesto cariñoso.

—¿Estás segura de esto? Si avanzamos un poco más, no podré contenerme por más tiempo.

—Gohan, quiero que te descontroles si el motivo soy yo. Haz lo que quieras, soy tuya y tú eres mío, aquí y ahora, en este íntimo universo que nosotros mismos hemos creado —ronroneó mientras acariciaba sus pectorales rígidos.

El saiyan solo pudo tragar saliva excitado ante aquella proposición directa y prohibida. Mentiría si él dijera que no le deseaba, ya había levantado parte de su ropa y podía contemplar su figura delicada sin mucho esfuerzo ni disimulo.

Suspiró, despidiéndose de sus principios y adoptando una mirada decidida y juguetona. Si ella quería eso, ¿quién era él para negarse? Él solo era un simple mortal dispuesto a entregar su vida por aquella diosa.

Robó un beso y siguió con sus caricias temblorosas y experimentales, quería memorizar en su cerebro la sensación que despertaba recorrer la nívea piel de su amante, al mismo tiempo que jamás podría olvidarse de los pequeños y traviesos suspiros que se escapaban de sus labios algo enrojecidos y traviesos. Esos suspiros que lo llevaban a continuar en su tarea, despojándola de la parte de arriba y analizándola con una mirada curiosa, llevando sus grandes manos a acariciar sus senos sobre la tela del sostén.

Ella curvó su espalda ante aquel contacto inesperado, estaba siendo más directo de lo esperado y eso no la molestaba, sino todo lo contrario. Quería que siguiera así, quería volverse loca junto a él y, al fin, ser un mismo ser. No le importaba nada más que él en esos momentos, olvidándose de su situación tan delicada. Tomó sus manos y le hizo un tour guiado por sus partes más sensibles, siendo su espalda, senos y abdomen.

El pelinegro estaba totalmente maravillado y absorto, no quería perderse ninguna de sus reacciones, quería recordarlo absolutamente todo en su memoria privilegiada. Él se encontraba ya sin camiseta y ella jugaba con sus dedos y su piel, percatándose de que, a pesar de la rigidez de sus músculos de acero, su piel era tan suave como la más fina seda.

Con sus uñas iba dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas, con sus labios, besando cada parte de su cuerpo y despertando sus instintos más animales. Soltó un ruidito al sentir como el joven jugaba con el broche de su ropa interior y lo miró, dándole permiso para seguir adelante y desnudarla de cintura para arriba.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí y él aproximó sus manos con absoluta delicadeza a palpar aquella piel tan pálida, sensible y maravillosa. Quería hacerla sentir bien, por lo que comenzó a jugar con ellos sin perder la suavidad, no quería dañarla.

Ella iba marcando las pautas que Gohan seguía con maestría a partir de pequeños suspiros, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a bajar su pantalón, sin encontrar ningún tipo de resistencia. Quería que ella supiera que podían detenerse en cualquier momento, que él solo cumplía sus deseos y que no era dueño ni de ella, ni de la situación.

Videl lo besó con parsimonia y dulzura, introduciendo su lengua, volviéndolo un contacto más íntimo y apasionado para que acompañara a su mano traviesa que viajó a la tela de su bóxer e inspeccionó el terreno tan rígido, grande y abultado, provocando un quejido placentero. Parecía que no solo ella lo estaba pasando en grande. No estaban haciendo nada malo, solo estaban descubriendo sus cuerpos y debilidades.

La pelinegra se levantó, ayudando al joven en la tarea de despojarla de su pantalón, quitándolo y quedándose en una simple ropa interior. Se sentía devorada por aquella mirada depredadora que no perdía el punto de curiosidad y ternura que caracterizaba al joven que le arrebataba los suspiros. Aprovechando la posición, se sentó sobre él, quedando las intimidades en contacto, cruzando sus brazos tras su cuello y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven.

Él soltó un gemido al sentir como ella se frotaba contra él, estaba comenzando a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y no pensaba oponerse. Empezó a besar su cuello, senos, abdomen; a recorrerlo con su lengua, a dejar pequeñas marcas con sus dientes y uñas… Estaba preparada y excitada, solo había que mirarla a ese rostro tímido y lascivo que intentaba retener sus gemidos involuntarios, mordiendo su dedo índice.

—No los ocultes… Quiero oírte, Videl. ¿Cómo voy a saber si lo que estoy haciendo te gusta si no me lo demuestras? —gruñó en una forma animal, antes de morder el lóbulo de su oído e introducir una de sus manos en su ropa interior algo húmeda, sintiendo la forma en que temblaba de cabeza a pies.

Soltó una pequeña risa porque casi deja escapar un evidente gemido. No había leído tanto para nada, se había leído todo tipo de manuales para estar preparado para el momento.

—Espero saber hacer que te sientas bien… Asegúrate de hacérmelo saber…

Con esas palabras, comenzó a frotar su parte más sensible con suavidad para ir incrementando en presión y velocidad, alternando ritmos y direcciones. Los estímulos eran muy importantes y la monotonía no era nada bienvenida en ese campo.

—¡Gohan! —gimió en contra de su voluntad, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de su chico, a lo que él continuó sin detenerse, sabía que eso era una buena señal.

Estaba muy húmeda y él, demasiado excitado. Introdujo dos de sus dedos, aprovechando la lubricación que él mismo había provocado, siguiendo las pautas de los artículos, si quería encontrar su dulce punto, debía describir un movimiento en parábola ascendente que siguiera la forma de su mano. Lo encontró y distinguió, debido a que presentaba una textura diferente, más acolchada y viscosa, comenzando a estimularlo de diferentes formas, sin descuidar los movimientos que se encargaban de torturar su clítoris.

Consiguió llevarla al orgasmo, sintiendo cómo sus paredes se aferraban con fuerza a sus dedos y a sus uñas penetrando en la piel de su espalda hasta causar herida. Solo podía gruñir, totalmente fuera de sí, para temblar al sentir que ella sacó su miembro de la tela y comenzaba a jugar con él para introducirlo en su interior.

—¡Esper… —no pudo terminar, antes de acabar la palabra, se vio envuelto en una calidez jamás antes experimentada. No pudo evitar que un gemido animal se escapara de su garganta, besándola al ver la expresión adolorida que tenía en esos momentos.

Secó sus lágrimas con ternura y sus labios, susurrando dulces palabras a su oído, sin moverse ni un poco hasta que se sintiera preparada. Era su primera vez y él estaba demasiado dotado…

—Puedes comenzar a moverte, ya estoy bien. Haz que el dolor sea sustituido por el placer… —dijo, besándolo con fugacidad y aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda, al sentir que todo su interior se removía con aquella presencia extraña y cálida. Al fin eran un único ser.

Comenzó con suavidad y delicadeza, intentando que se habituara a su presencia, volviéndose algo más brusco y rápido siguiendo sus deseos. Los jadeos y gemidos eran ahogados en sus gargantas gracias al beso que los unía, no podían creerse que su primera vez estuviera sucediendo en un lugar tan poco romántico como el baño de un avión, aunque, pensándolo bien, cualquier lugar era el idóneo si se tenían el uno al otro.

Se sentía demasiado bien, casi tanto para no formar parte de uno de los placeres mundanos. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos, sus caderas actuaban por sus propios impulsos, el cerebro dejó de actuar para dejar paso a los sentimientos desbocados que ambos se profesaban hasta llegar al clímax.

—Te amo… —susurró el joven, apartando los cabellos humedecidos por el sudor que habían quedado pegados en la frente de la joven, antes de sellar su amor con un beso dulce.

—Yo también te amo…


End file.
